Happy Thanks-Mother's Day
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Mother's Day the Morgan family way. Enjoy and Happy Mother's Day to all you beautiful people in the world...


**Thanks-Mother's Day**

Every year since he was old enough to understand what Mother's Day was all about, Jake Morgan has dedicated himself to making it a day all about his mother from the moment she wakes up till she goes to bed at night. He had been six years old when he turned Mother's Day into Thanks-Mother's Day. Everyone in the entire world celebrates Mother's Day and he wanted the day to be special just like his mother. His mother loved it the moment she heard it and, till this day, the title remains.

"Hey, Jake." Emma, his girlfriend greets him, plopping down beside him on the bleachers. "Still planning?"

"No." he shakes his head, sliding over his plans. "Just double checking to make sure I've got everything set for tomorrow."

"I never know how you do it." Emma comments, looking over his plans. "You always seem to make each year better than the last."

"And you're any different?" Jake counters meeting her eyes. "You're taking your mom to Paris."

"I know how much she misses it." Emma says simply, handing his plans back over to him. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"I'll miss you, too." he assures, scooting over to wrap one arm around her, holding her close to his side as she nestles into him. "We just have to remember that its only for a week."

"Yeah...one week." she agrees. "Will you come see me off?"

"Of course." he promises, kissing her forehead tenderly. "No place I'd rather be."

They stay for a little while longer to watch the high school varsity basketball game, knowing very well that they were going to win, as they have every game this year. Ever since Cameron had made the team, Port Charles High hasn't lost a single game, even with Spencer trying his best to sabotage Cameron at every turn.

Jake had thought that their little rivalry would die down by now, but it has only proven to grow stronger over the years. Especially now that Molly Lansing-Davis has fallen for Cameron over Spencer. He swears it has to be the three name curse thing. Only explanation he can come up with. Molly's a great girl and all, but he just didn't see the appeal. Emma insists that its only because he loves her, but he doesn't think so.

Giving his brother a nod as they make their way to the door, Jake helps Emma into her jacket before walking with her back to her house. Her parents were still a little on the fence about their relationship, but they're starting to come around. In all honesty, it was her father that still wasn't really sure about him, thanks in most part to who his father is, but Jake's confident that he'll get his blessing soon.

"My flight's at ten o'clock tonight." she reminds him as they stand at her front door. "Gate four."

"I remember." he assures, gently stroking her hands with his thumbs. "I'll be there."

"Okay." she smiles softly, her eyes slowly closing with anticipation of his kiss, swearing that they will never cease to take her breath away each and every time.

"See you soon."

"See you soon." she replies softly. "Ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock."

Leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her forehead, Jake waits long enough for her to walk into her house before he starts the long walk back to his house, needing to touch base with his father and make sure that everything was set for tomorrow. The daytime is all on Jake and Cameron while their father is responsible for making their mother's night one she'll never forget. Until the next Thanks-Mother's Day, anyway.

Last year had gone so well that he had to start planning this year's Thanks-Mother's Day right after New Year's in order to take it up a notch. Next year, he knows exactly what he's going to do, it didn't take any planning at all. In between his extravagant surprises, he takes a year or two to go simple. Though they had enough money to go big every single year, Jake knows how much his mother loves the simpler things in life and next year will honor that.

"Cameron's game over already?" Jason, his father, questions him when he makes his way up the pathway to the house.

"Should be by now." Jake replies as he plops down next to his father on the front steps. "Cam said something about taking Molly out after the game."

"He called your mother earlier." Jason confirms. "I thought you and Emma usually go out after the game."

"Usually, but she's taking her mom to Paris." Jake replies. "Do you think I can get a ride to the airport later?"

"Sure." he said without hesitation, knowing that his son showing up at the airport will do him some good with Patrick. After the talk he had with the other man, Jason approved of what he was trying to accomplish. It isn't anything he wouldn't do if he had a daughter. "That won't be a problem."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing outside?" Jake questions, just realizing that his father had been sitting comfortably when he arrived.

"Your mother is 'cleaning' the house." he replies simply. "I got kicked out about an hour ago."

"She does this every year." Jake shakes his head, knowing exactly what kind of cleaning his mother was doing. "Doesn't she know I've gotten a lot better since the last time she nearly spoiled the surprise?"

"She's your mother." Jason replies. "She's never been too good with surprises."

"Right." Jake had learnt that the hard way when he planned a surprise party for his mother and she punched the closest person to her, successfully knocking the guy out. Yeah, he learnt that surprises had to be kept to a reasonable level. Surprise parties a definite no. "I think I'll just hangout outback in the tree house."

"That would be a safe bet."

"You do have everything set, right?"

"Of course." Jason assures his son with a slight smile. "You just keep up your end. I'll handle the rest as planned."

"Good."

Leaving his father to remain on the front steps for however longer his mother searched their house for even a hint of what tomorrow would bring, Jake heads to the back of the house where the tree house is located. Every time he happens to find himself back there, he's always taken back to the day he had built it with his family, it was one of his favorite childhood memories. Not much really compared to that day.

The way his mother had brought out food and drinks whenever she felt an inkling that even one of them was hungry. If he tried hard enough, he swears he could almost taste the delicious hot cocoa that came once they were finished building it. He isn't sure what she does with the hot cocoa, but he can never make it the way she does and buying it just didn't compare in the least.

The one thing he can remember clearly about his father that day was the way his father would guide his hand as he attempted to hammer in some of the nails. Of course, being a five year old, a lot of the nails ended up bent, but his mother simply declared that it added character. Of course, his mother had said that about a lot of things. Even getting a scar had somehow added character to them.

"Jacob Martin Morgan!" his mother, Elizabeth, bellowed a few hours later, rightfully causing him to jump down from the tree house and book it into the house.

"Yes, mom?" he voices carefully as he steps into the house.

"Your room. Now."

"Crap." he mutters, remembering that he was supposed to clean out his closet, but he had been so immersed in her surprise that he completely forgot about it.

"What was that?" his mother eyed him firmly.

"I mean...I'll get right on it." Jake promises, walking over to place a soft kiss upon her cheek. "Love you, mommy."

"Uh-huh." she smiles, shaking her head, knowing he was calling her mommy for good measure. "Get to it. If you start now, you'll have just enough time to get to the airport."

As he bounds up the stairs to get started on cleaning his room, Elizabeth leans back into her husband as his arms come to circle around her from behind. Closing her eyes slightly, she relishes in being in his arms, having a surprise of her own for her husband. Since they are keeping everything about tomorrow to themselves, she sees fit to do the same about her news. It wouldn't hurt to hold onto it for one more day.

"How did we get to be so fortunate?" Elizabeth questions as he places a soft kiss upon her temple.

"I know how I did." he whispers in her ear, placing a soft kiss upon her neck. "I married you."

"Well, I am quite the catch." she says teasingly. "Even if I do say so myself."

"Not to mention, modest."

"Modesty is overrated." she shrugs, pulling his arms snugly around her. "Have I told you today just how much I love you?"

"Not sure." he replies. "Might want to say it just in case."

"Well, Mr. Morgan." she says lovingly, turning in his arms to face him. "I love you today more than I loved you yesterday and not nearly as much as I will love you tomorrow. Every day I love you more than I had the day before and that is how I shall love you till my very last breath and beyond."

"You are my heart and soul, Mrs. Morgan." he says wholeheartedly, reaching up to caress her cheek. "Past, present, and future. I love you as I have always loved you. Till I my dying breath, I will proclaim my love for you."

Her eyes sliding shut, Elizabeth melts into his embrace just as their lips touch, the years of devotion poured into this simple embrace. She knows in her heart that every moment with him is a blessing that she will always be thankful for.

After Sonny had given him the out that knew Jason desperately needed, Jason had taken it gratefully and never looked back. To be blessed with a chance to have family with Jason without the danger of the business hanging over them, Elizabeth will always be thankful for Sonny's sacrifice.

Before long, Jake returns downstairs, finding his parents cuddling on the couch as they waited for him to be ready to leave. Like many times, when he happens to catch his parents in a warm embrace, Jake stands frozen to the spot, just watching them. Deep down he hopes that he to be able to share that kind of love with someone one day. Every part of him hopes it'll be with Emma, but even he knows that not all first loves are meant to last. His father's first love had been Emma's mom and his mother's first love...well, they don't speak of it.

"You ready to go?" his mother questions, surprising him, as always, having been certain that he had been silent in entering the room.

"Yes, ma'am." he replies, making his way to the door to grab his jacket.

"Okay." she leans up, kissing her husband before letting him rise to his feet. "I'm going to bed. Wish them a safe trip for me."

Both father and son watch as she makes her way up the stairs before they make their way out of the house. Jake knows very well that he was one of the blessed children in Port Charles, having such a close family, having witnessed many of the familial disputes this town had to offer. Sure, his family had their fair share of arguments, but they were nowhere near giving the Davis a run for their money. The fact that Molly had managed to be somewhat decent with a family like she has is beyond him.

"You okay?" his father asks him as they head home from the airport, having seen his girlfriend and her family off.

"Dr. Drake actually complimented me." Jake voices as he turns to look at his father. "I'm not sure if I am happy or worried about that."

"You're a good kid." Jason says simply. "Patrick will see that soon enough."

"I hope so." he admits. "I don't think I can take another one of his five hour lectures on how to be a gentleman to Emma or, even worse, his eight hour lecture on the human body."

"I bet."

"Thanks again, dad." Jake voices sincerely. "For taking me to the airport."

"Just being your dad."

The moment they get home, his father makes his way into the kitchen where they both know Cameron will be, where he'll undoubtedly have a talk with him about how the game went, like usual, while Jake makes his way upstairs. His father can never miss a day of asking them how their day went. He won't say much, but he'll listen and offer advice when asked of him. Some days Jake wants to skip the talk, but his father always gets it out of him. It was like a superpower or something.

"Good morning, mother." Jake voices the next day, after having chased his father out of the room, before placing the breakfast tray in front of her. "Happy Thanks-Mother's Day."

"Thank you, pumpkin." she says softly. "Where's your brother? Don't you two usually give me breakfast together?"

"Cameron's working on the next phase of your day." Jake says simply. "Once you've finished eating, you'll make your way into the bathroom where a nice warm bath is waiting for you, just the way you like it. Once your body is all relaxed, you'll meet with Cameron in the guest room for a good hour before moving on to the next phase."

"How many phases are there this time?"

"Hmm...lost count." he admits, making his way out of the room. "Enjoy your breakfast and bubble bath. Love you!"

"Love you, too!" she barely got out before her son shut the door behind him, laughing softly she returns her focus to the delicious breakfast in front of her, knowing that her day had just begun.

Doing as instructed, Elizabeth finished off her breakfast before making her way into the master bathroom, finding the blinds closed shut and little scented candles all about. With a soft smile, she takes a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scents of vanilla in the air before quickly undressing and lowering herself into the warmth of the bath.

As she relaxed into the tub, she allows herself to imagine what could possibly be waiting for her next. If this was all she was to be given for Thanks-Mother's Day, she'd be happy just the same. Knowing there was more to come had her anxious to get through her day, if only to see all the surprises and show her children just how much she appreciated their efforts.

From her bath, she gets dressed in the outfit that her son had laid out for her, impressed that she hadn't heard him enter the bedroom or leave it while she was in the bathroom. Once she's dressed, Elizabeth makes her way to the guest bedroom where her son is waiting to give her a massage. Out of all the people in their family, Cameron was the best at giving massages. He just had a way of releasing all the stress from the day and leaving you feeling the most relaxed you could ever feel.

"Happy Thanks-Mother's Day, mom." he says softly as he hugs her close. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

After one of the best massages she has ever had in her life, Elizabeth makes her way downstairs where she'll sit with her husband on the couch as her three loving men take turns telling her how much she means to them. Essentially put the thanks in Thanks-Mother's Day. It was a tradition for them to take a moment to just thank her for all she does for them on a daily basis and how thankful they are that they have one day where she lets them take care of her for a change.

From there they take her to the park where a group of acrobats are waiting to perform a routine for her. Soon after the acrobats are finished, her mother's close friend, who happens to be a famous singer, Juan Santiago, puts on a performance for her, even going as far as singing a few songs off his newest album that has yet to be released to the general population. It hadn't been easy for Jake to get him there, but with a little help from Sabrina he was able to pull it off.

After giving his mom time to catch up with Juan before he has to leave to get back to his sold out tour, they take Elizabeth to the next phase of her surprise. This one had taken a little arm twisting by his Grandpa Edward, but Jake wasn't happy to make the request as long as it made his mother happy. Taking her to Kelly's, they are met by his Aunt Emily, who they had personally flown in just to be with his mother. As the two friends catch up, Jake tells his father to go ahead and get started on his surprise, promising he'll drop his mom off once she's done here.

"Where to next?" Elizabeth asks her sons as they head out of the diner, thankful to have had the time to catch up with both Juan and Emily in person.

"Next is dad's turn." Jake says simply, knowing his father to be just as big a planner as he is. "I hope you've enjoyed your day so far."

"It has been one of the best Thanks-Mother's Day ever." she assures them, hugging them tightly. "I love you both, so much!"

"We love you, too." her sons assure before dropping her off at her old studio.

"Why here?" she questions curiously.

"That's all dad." Jake says simply. "We'll see you tomorrow, mom. Love you!"

Watching her sons walk off, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel thankful for them. She has always done her best to let them grow into their own person, to define themselves as they saw fit, without weighing in on the matter. Looking at them now, she sees that they had done a beautiful job at finding who they are and embracing it.

Making her way into the old studio, her breath is caught in her throat as she looks around the room, instantly being brought back to their Italy trip they had taken when Jake had been just a little boy. Tears welling in her eyes, she makes her way into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"How?" she questions in confusion as she fits herself into his arms. "I was just here yesterday and it didn't look like this."

"A lot of work and planning." he says simply. "The look on your face when you walked in made it all worth it."

"I love you, so much, Jason Morgan."

"I love you, too!" he assures. "More than you could ever truly know."

During dinner, husband and wife reminisce on their lives and how they had gotten to this point, remembering the time that they had first met and the events that followed soon after. Once they were done with dinner, all talk comes to an end as they show each other the true depth of the love that they share. As they come down from the ecstasy surging between them, Elizabeth lays in her husband's arms, swearing that nothing is better than a day filled with love from her beautiful family.

"Jason?" she says softly as she looks up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have a surprise of my own." she says, propping herself up to meet his eyes directly. "A really great one."

"There's that modesty again." he chuckles before getting serious. "Lay it on me."

"I'm pregnant." she says, watching as the joy fills his eyes before his lips take claim of hers. "We're going to have another baby."

"Thank you!" he blurts out, kissing her soundly before meeting her eyes lovingly. "Thank you for being my wife and giving me the family I had always wanted. Thank you for loving me unconditionally."

"Thank you for taking the chance on our future and building a life with me even when it scared you to pieces." she says wholeheartedly. "I love you, Jason Morgan, and I can't wait to have another baby with you."

"My life with you is all I'll ever need." he says with his whole heart. "And I will thank god every day for you and our children."

"I love you." she whispers as she touches her forehead to his, her eyes slowly shutting as they relish in the moment.

"I love you more."

 **A/N: From my heart to yours, Happy Thanks-Mother's Day to all you beautiful mothers out there. I know it can't even come close to anything your children had undoubtedly given you on this special day, but hey...you can't say I didn't give you anything. Much love to all you wonderful mothers and single fathers out there who are making beautiful memories and lasting impressions on your children. I hope you all had a wonderfully blessed day and I will write to you again when the next chapter of "Irrevocable" is posted. Hugs and love to all of you!**


End file.
